Just Another Game
by EffieMockingjay
Summary: When Peeta wins the 74th Hunger Games with Leila by eating the Nightlock berries, Snow wants to sell Peeta as a prostitute as punishment, but when he refuses, Snow takes drastic actions for the next Quarter Quell - the sole purpose to find Peeta a wife, but in the cruelest way possible... We are all pieces in their sick games... Katniss/Peeta love story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction. Never written one before (so I apologise in advance if my spelling etc is off!)**

Got the idea for this about an hour ago whilst listening to the soundtrack for the Hunger Games. I absoutely love it. I love song suggestions, they do inspire me. I normally draw and do art things, but today I got really inspired to start this story. I *do* have an idea where this is going, so it depends on you guys to review if you want to hear more about my story!

I am looking for a Beta, don't have a clue how you get one or anything, as this is my first time writing out my own fanfiction, but I'm really excited to have gotten this going, so your help will be amazing people!

**I apparently have to say how none of the original characters belong to me, but to Suzanne Collins, but I don't think she would mind me borrowing them for a short time :) All non-original characters belong to me, and you will meet a *few* of them over the course of this story.**

Hope you enjoy reading this! - EffieMockingjay xoxo

* * *

The nightmares have already started, the pain has begun and will never stop. I know this. Haymitch knows this. He won the 50th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, yet, 24 years later, he still walks about District 12 utterly and completely drunk to numb the pain, the nightmares, the horror.

Two nights ago, once I'd awoke in my living chambers, he came barging in. Not drunk in the slightest." Still. He grabbed me by the collar of my white button down shirt that Portia had just given me to wear with a pair of long black dress trousers, rather like a suit, and he dragged me to the bathroom.

"What on earth do you think you-", I started.

"Shut up boy and listen to me!", he sneered. Alarmed, I clenched my fists, and with wide eyes took a step away from him and leaned again the cool white tiled bathroom of the Capitol Hotel.  
"Look, relax Peeta!" he must have seen my tense stature. "I had to find a quick way of getting you alone without prying eyes.."

"Prying eyes? What do you mean exactly?"

"Your room boy, and every other room apart from the bathrooms are bugged. Snow wasn't happy with that trick of yours with those berries. He's keeping 24/7 surveillance on you. And anyway, that's the least of your worries now.."  
He shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, wondering how to phase what he's next going to say, what's going to change Peeta life forever.

"They want more of you boy. The Capitol, they love you. Intrigued almost by you almost. And of course, Snow has to keep his people happy. He wants you to be another Finnick Odair."

I blood drains out of my face and I suddenly go cold.  
"Odair ? As in, District 4? You mean the prostitute who won not long ago? Haymitch, no! Please just.. no! I can't do that. I can't be Snows' toy!"

"I know, my boy. That's why the team, the gamemakers and myself had that big meeting last night. Damage control. We've come up with a strategy".

By team, he means Cinna, Portia, Octavia and Johanna. Cinna and Portia dressed me for every occasion, and I honestly thought, for Capitol residents, they were some of the nicest people I had ever met. Naturally, they still weren't, what I would call "normal" with their golden eyeliner and striking skin patterns and tattoos and with Portia's magenta skin, but, they still felt like my parents whilst I lived in the Capitol.

Johanna was.. well to be honest I don't really know what Johanna was to me. She wasn't a servant or personal assistant! I think she's more here with Haymitch, with them both being past victors, she helped get me ready for the games. At first, I was petrified by her, but I've grown to love her as a sister, and her advice was vital in the games. After all, I was by no means the strongest or most vicious character. That was Cato… with his sickly green eyes that so often appear in my nightmares, screaming and stabbing into me, twisting his knife, before killing me slowly. Yes, I thought. If it wasn't for Johanna, I would probably be dead.

"Right Peeta. He want to parade you around and sell you every night. So we prevent this by getting you in a relationship. A solid one, that captures the hearts of every Capitol citizen in Panem. Then Snow can't possibly sell you off to anyone, because the Capitol will, of course, love both you and your new girl! Easy!"

Haymitch seems too eager. There must be some fault with this. If this is so easy, why is Odair still running around with a different woman on his arm every night then?

"No offence Haymitch, but this doesn't seem right. There is no way that Snow or the gamemakers would agree to this so easily…"

"Ah, boy. Okay, yes there is a catch. You see, the Capitol wants to see you, hear you. Know literally everything about you, especially if they can't have you yourself! So, the only way I could change his mind about selling you was for them to film you-"

"Film me..."

"—as it's a gameshow Peeta. Like the games over again"

….."What? No. They can't!" I feel sick. Physically, mentally, emotionally and utterly sick. I thought this was my escape, winning the games and going home to my parents and brothers..

"Yes Peeta. Another games. Just girls from 12 to 18. A game show of some sort. I don't know the whole details yet. it's going to be the Quarter Quell for the 75th Hunger Games. All female tributes"

I look down, trying to hide my disgust. "Was this the only way Haymitch? Really? Wouldn't I just have been better off being Snows' toy?" I look up at him, scanning and searching his face and eyes. Either prospect is horrific.

He grasps me by both shoulders, shaking me a little. "Listen boy. This is the best chance to keep you, your family, friends and everybody you love safe. We don't know the details for the Quell yet. It might not be that bad. But you just see the look on Finnick Odair's face and ask him the same question. I may not be perfect Peeta, but I'm your mentor. It's my duty to keep you alive, safe and get you home, and I plan to do that. Johanna agrees with me. This is the best, and the only way"

A stray tear escapes me eye and I look up to meet his. "I trust you. I just want the pain to go away. We're all just pieces in their stupid games! When will it stop Haymitch?"

"I honestly don't know my boy, but soon, one day. "

My head is spinning. If only I hadn't taken out those nightlock berries!

_/*Flashback*/ (note all flashbacks are in italics)_  
_At the end, it was just myself and Leila from District 4. She was only 12, and terribly frightened. I knew I couldn't kill her. She was like the little sister I had never had, with her luscious blonde curly hair and big brown eyes. I didn't have the heart to kill her. I handed her my knife, and told her to just do it quickly. Kill me. _  
_She looked up at me, sobbing and threw the knife into the lake._  
_I knew for this to be over, I would have to do it myself. Kill myself._

_I felt deep into my pockets and backpack, looking for anything to cause harm and death to myself._  
_Leila sat sobbing, screaming at me how unfair this was. "I want to go home!", she cried._

_And then I felt them. About the size of a small chestnut, but purple and clearly quite deadly._  
_Nightlock._

_So we took them, together. And we lived._

Of course, I knew that we would both live. Of course we would. Never would Snow let his game have no winners. The Capitol would have been in outrage!

Haymitch turned to me, and slowly grinned, whilst walking towards the door, "Let's just get you home, my boy. We'll deal with all this at a later date. Let's just get you home to your family" And he walked out.

Finally, I was getting to go home. Home to District 12.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 1 guys.  
Please review/favourite or message me your thoughts.  
I'm not 100% sure whether to continue this, it's mainly upto your responses.  
I do have big ideas though :)**

Music suggestions are also amazing, and give me so much inspiration.  
Try and guess the song I was listening to whilst writing this..? There is a line from it in here :)

Thanks again and review!  
- EffieMockingjay xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. So glad you guys like this. I have big plans!  
None of the following original Hunger Games belong to myself, but to Suzanne Collins.  
Enjoy & Review - EffieMockingjay xoxo**

* * *

The journey home was tense to say the least. The train was sure to be bugged with cameras and listening devices. No matter how much I wanted to talk to Haymitch, for him to help me, I knew it wasn't possible.

Before boarding the train, Haymitch cornered me behind the tracks where a low row of conifers were growing. They would mostly camouflage us whilst we spoke.

A deep crease appeared on his forehead .  
"Listen Peeta, no matter what you do, don't talk about the Quell or Snow or anything to anybody until I say so, okay?" He looked stern, and yet was wobbling slightly.  
It wasn't even lunch and Haymitch had already had 4 liquors. I felt sorry for him, even though I barely knew him. He had no family, nobody at all. I didn't know why, and I'm not sure I wanted to know.

I nodded in response and started, "But—"

"No buts, boy," he said shaking his head, "If you don't cooperate for the Quell, it will give Snow an excuse to hurt you. That's what I did. He wanted to sell me as punishment. I also found a loophole in my game.. I found a force field, and let's say.. I used it to my advantage, like you did with those berries..", he said smirking in thought.

I had to admit, it really was a brilliant idea of mine. Those berries were there in the forest as a means to kill us, yet those small berries, not much different from ones at home were used as a weapon against Snow. A weapon. I'd torn a piece of his games away from him, and like a spoilt child, he wants it back, and wants me to suffer.

Haymitch' smirk suddenly faded, his expression turned cool and eyes grew distant. Thoughts clouded his mind. "I'm being serious now Peeta. I lost everything the day I didn't cooperate. And boy, I truly do mean everything. My parents, friends and my girl.", he looked down, and Peeta could have sworn he saw a tear escape from the corner of his mentors eye.

Haymitch looked up. His face pinched in concentration."So you listen to me, okay? I promise you, once we're home, and in a safe place, we can talk. Johanna is coming up to see you in a few weeks, she's doing her best to spy on the gamemakers for the Quell. We can tell you more then. I don't want you to end up like me Peeta. I want you to be happy."

"Thank-you Haymitch, I appreciate everything you have done for me. If not, I'd be trapped in the Capitol, and my family would be in danger", I spoke softly, truly thankful for all this weary aging man had done for me.

But I couldn't end up like him. So drunk I couldn't even remember what day it was. At least my parents and brothers are safe though right? They won't share my pain. They will be safe and sound….

"Boy, you and your family are always in danger now. Until we know more, I'd say you and your family have never been in more danger than ever in your life! Just be careful." he said, tapping the side of his nose. On that note, Haymitch pushed through the conifers that did so well to conceal us and plodded back onto the train.

I stayed sat there on the Capitol grass, hidden. It felt nice to be alone, with no-one able to see me or hear me. For the first time since I came to the Capitol, despite the forthcoming circumstances, I felt free. I laid back on the lush green grass feeling content for what seemed like forever before I heard Effie shouting in her ridiculous accent "Peeta! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I pushed up from the ground, away from my peaceful moments of concealment and boarded the train.

We'd been on the train several hours. Effie was being her usual self, running around bossing everybody in her pink and green striped suit and that ridiculous orange wig of hers. I hated Capitol clothing with a passion.

"I can't believe I finally have won! Maybe next year I'll be moved to a higher district! How splendid would that be Peeta!" Effie gushed, clearly not thinking of anyone else but herself.

She didn't win. Nobody won. Even mine and Leila's title was 'Victors', not 'Winners', because we had truly won nothing except for pain, brutality and agonising nightmares that would last for eternity.  
But this was Effie. Lovable, sweet Effie. No matter how hard I tried to hate her, I know deep, somewhere very deep, she did care for us.

"Yes Effie, maybe, if you're lucky!", I said, smiling, trying to put on a brave face for her. I got up, and announced, "Look Effie, I'm just a bit tired. I think I might go and have a lie down in my room for a while."

The last thing I needed was for her to realise something was wrong and for her to find out about the Quell. She probably would think it would be a fantastic idea. Finding me a wife. A life partner. I truly think Snow wants control, complete and utter control over the rest of my life.

I yawned, slumped forward and made my way to my room where I fell, crumpled, collapsed into my bed..

_Green eyes penetrate mine._  
_Cato looks down from above me.  
One of his huge monstrous hands is grasped at my neck, choking me. I feel my vision blurred, oxygen deprivation.  
_  
_Suddenly he begins laughing his sadistic laugh, and I feel pain._  
_Excruciating pain in my right leg, that runs up and across my entire body like it's on fire._  
_He's enjoying this._  
_Watching me suffer._  
_Watching my pain._

_I'm screaming, "No! Stop! Please!", but no sound comes out. Not even a whisper. I can't scream for help, for sweet little Leila to come and help me. I'm going to die, I suddenly realise. I scrunch my eyes together and wish that this is quick. But it's not….._

_Another stab….._  
_Another.…._  
_Another. ….._  
_Another…._  
_Another.…_

_Till I can scream no more. Then suddenly…_  
_… it's gone._

_I feel his weight move off me. The pain, still excruciating, but no more stabbing. I gasp, trying to fill my oxygen starved lungs, trying to breathe._

_Opening my eyes, I expect to see his, Cato's, glaring at me, smirking. But he's no longer there._  
_It's like he's vanished into thin air._

_Leila comes running to me, screaming, crying, helping me sit up, hysterical._

_"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta, please!", she sobs. Why does she sob so much?, "He's back Peeta! He's a mutt! Quick, run!"_

_I'm up in a flash, staggering. My legs dripping with my blood. Looking around me I stop it. Not him, it. It's not Cato anymore. It's a huge monstrous beast about 8 feet high on the opposite side of the forest. His green eyes stare into mine. It's teeth snarl into a grin, they look as sharp as daggers, ready to pierce me to pieces._

_Why didn't he kill me before?_

_He comes towards us, not running. Not even sprinting, for he's over towards us in a split second._

_I brace myself and try to find Leila to shield her. I expect to hear my cry. My cry of pain and utter agony._

_But I don't._

_No, I don't. Because it's worse._  
_A million times worse._  
_I hear the scream of a child._  
_.. Leila._

_"Peeta!" she screams. Her voice echoes and shatters my heart._  
_I look to her, grasping at her tiny child sized hands, desperate to grip onto her, to hold her._

_Cato is snarling, biting, ripping her, limb from limb. And I can do nothing.  
_  
_Nothing at all.  
_  
_My legs can't move. The blood loss is too extreme.  
_  
_Seeing my sweet Leila being tossed like a doll in the air, the look of pain and sorrow etched on her face._

_I scream towards her, "Leila! Leila! No! Nooo!"_

"Noo! No! Please no! Leila!" I scream, twitching into my pillow.

"Peeta! Wake up! Peeta!"

I'm suddenly awake with a jolt. Back into this world.  
Panting and covered in sweat, I look up towards the voice that woke me from my nightmare.

"Portia?", I mumble, before screaming and crying to her open arms

I'm a lost cause. A ruined teenager whose life has been wrecked by the Sadistic Capitol.

"Oh Peeta darling", she brushes through the top of my blonde hair. Why does she put up with me so much? She's a better mother than my own, I think quietly. She cradles me like a toddler. I feel like a toddler. No more than 5 years old, begging to be held. I want to stay like this forever. Safe.

After a few moments she looks to me. Concern is written throughout her eyes, wondrously looking, scanning my own. "Do you want to tell me?"

I think, and honestly answer. "No, no it's fine Portia, thank-you. Haymitch said it's to be expected. I know she's alright. I know Leila's alright."

"If you're sure Peeta…", she trails off, looking up over her shoulder at Cinna.  
He looks emotionless, unsure as to what to say to me. I feel ridiculous. I'm 17 and I'm having nightmares.

"What time is it?", I ask, hoping we are not too far from District 12, from home.

Cinna steps forward, looks at his golden brass watch briefly and meets my eyes. "About an hour or two away now Peeta. You'll be home with your family soon.", he spoke slowly and calmly.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?  
This was mainly a link/history chapter. I needed to establish Peeta's winning background, Haymitch's background etc, so I can promise Chapter 3 and beyond will be full of a lot more action.**

_I am *still* looking for a Beta reader!_PM'd a few people yesterday, but no replies, so if you love the Hunger Games and are interested in becoming my Beta, please do PM me, or write it in a review!

I am overwhelmed with the response to this. 16 followers already and 10 reviews! You guys are amazing. Thank-you for all the kind, positive messages. Much appreciated!

Please favourite/follow/review!  
Much love - EffieMockingjay xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody.  
Here's chapter 3!**

**I'm finally bring Katniss into the story, as a lot of my reviews were asking where she was!**

*** Also a HUGE thank-you to my new beta, mrslukecastellan! ***  
**  
** **Hope you enjoy this chapter – EffieMockingjay xoxo **

* * *

_"Though I've never been through hell like that_  
_I've closed enough windows _  
_To know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone, Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground, Carry on_

_So I met up with some friends  
_ _At the edge of the night_  
_And we talked and talked  
_ _About how our parents will die  
_ _All our neighbours and wives_

_But I like to think_  
_I can cheat it all_  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_  
_And it's nice to know_  
_When I was left for dead_  
_I was found"_

_(- Lyrics from "Carry On", by Fun. )_  
_^ This song came on whilst writing this chapter, and it fitted so well, and gave me inspiration_

* * *

I clasp my hands around the steaming mug of stew we bought earlier that day from Greasy Sae, ignoring the burning sensation on my palms. It was so cold for April. It felt more like winter. How long we been sat here for, in the clearing? Minutes? Hours?

I shift my weight, turning to Gale, wincing as my muscles are clenched tight and ached again the cold rock I was perched on. Gale already looks like a man. He's only just turned 18, yet he's over six feet tall. He has similar features to myself and many people from The Seam; he has olive skin, straight black hair, and beautiful slate gray eyes, that when penetrated mine, caused sparks to form inside of me.

"Good haul today, yeah?" I smile to him, glancing back over my shoulder towards our game bags, stuffed full with 5 rabbits, 2 turkeys, and a deer.

He takes a sip of his stew and swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, before turning towards me with a huge grin.

Gale was my best friend. Not that I had any other friends really. I was quiet and kept myself to myself, especially since my father had died. That was 4 years ago, but it feels like only yesterday that I was walking through these very woods with him. But then that cruel day came when he was taken from us in a mining accident. That's how I came to meet Gale. His father, Augustus, known to the Seam as 'Gust Hawthorne', was also killed in the same blast. I was 12 and Gale was 14. Being the oldest child in his family, he had to step up and become the head of those house, providing for his two younger brothers and his mother, who was heavily pregnant at the time with Posy.

I also had to provide, and scavenge anything I could to feed my mother and sister. After the tragic death of my father, my mother fell into a deep depression. She wouldn't speak, listen, or even move from her bed, staring all day at the wall. It was like this for months, until one day, she simply woke up, and realized that even though my father was gone, she still needed to care for us. She now worked as a housekeeper for that drunk up man at the Victors Village.

With both Gale and myself, so young, vulnerable, and meeting under the same tragic circumstances, we formed a friendship that over the years has blossomed. I feel as though I can tell him everything. Even my deepest and darkest secrets. I also think he loves me more than a friend, which I despise. Everyone, even my mother thinks we are to marry at some point. I love him, but as a friend. Of course, he is attractive. I hear all the girls talking about him at school…

But I will never marry him . Never. Marriage to someone like me, a poor girl from the Seam means children and never will I have children. We all watch the Hunger Games every year. We have to. 'Compulsory' they call it. To me it's just a cruel, death sentence for kids, and coming from District 12, hardly no-one ever wins. Except for Peeta Mellark, the bakers son…

Smiling, Gale hand waves back and forward in front of my face. "Earth to Katniss!", he teases, dragging me away from my thoughts.

I blush scarlet, blinking a few times before turning to him. "Sorry Gale, you were saying?"

"Today's haul. I think we'll have a few spare coins to get Prim a new dress for her birthday…. You did mention that pink dress she kept pointing at on the way home from school last week.."

"Oh Gale! You really think we'll have enough? Imagine Prim's face when she opens it!", I smile to myself, thinking of how ecstatic my little sister really would be.

Prim looked just like my mother., her face as fresh as a raindrop. Very beautiful with long golden hair that glittered in the sunlight, very pale skin and deep azure blue eyes. She didn't look like she was my sister, she didn't look as though she even belonged to the Seam. I guess that's because my mother once lived in the Town, the prosperous and wealthy area of District 12. Her parents owned the apothecary on the corner near the Town Square. Only those from the Seam have the same features as Gale and myself. The straight black hair and grey sunken eyes. We look poor. We _are_ poor…..

Gale takes my mug from me, pours the rest back into the flask he brought with him and grasps me by the hand, pulling me up towards him quickly and enveloping me into a hug. I feel safe in his arms. Safe and sound. He drops his tight grip around my waist, steps back and brings his right hand upwards, cupping my face, brushing back the stray hair that has fallen from my braid.

He pulls away "Come on Catnip", he shouts, smiling and turning away, trudging his game bag behind him, "Let's sell up the haul and get little duck that dress!"

I grin at his nickname for Prim and sigh contently before grasping my brown satchel game bag and running to catch up behind him.

* * *

I lay in bed, staring at the white swirling pattern of the ceiling.

It's been two months since I arrived home.

62 days...  
62 nights...  
_62 **nightmare** filled nights_….

It varies every night, but each as terrifying as the next. Some nights, I'll have Lucifer from District 1, drugging me so I'm unable to move.  
Then he uses a blunt rock and slowly shatters and breaks my legs and arms and waits till the drug wears off and I'm screaming for him to kill me..  
Other nights it's Cruella, Cato's partner from District 2… but it's usually Sadistic Cato and the Mutts...

When I had first come home, my mother, father, and brother Rye and Wheat lived with me in the Victor;s Village. Each night I awoke, panting, screaming in terror and each night my mother tried to comfort me, or my father. My brother's simply stood at my doorway, wide-eyed and sleep deprived, unsure what to do. They looked terrified, to see me this way. _So messed up_. _So_ _broken_.

It eventually came, two weeks parents sat me down once Rye and Wheat were at school. Their weary eyes with dark black shadows underneath told me everything I needed to know before they even spoke.

"Peeta honey, I think it's best if we move back to the bakery for a while", my mother says eyeing me uncertainly.

I nod, looking down, ashamed.I understood completely. Who would want to live with a monster like me? I'm an embarrassment and such a mess to the point my family don't even want to live with me.

Then again, if I was them, I wouldn't want to live with me either…so they moved out, and left me alone, to sit in my room and paint all day.

I paint my nightmares.  
The Cornucopia...  
Cato...  
Cruella...  
Leila...

I'm suddenly interrupted from my thought by a loud knocking on the heavy whitewashed wooden front door.I glance towards the red alarm clock on my side table. _Who would be calling this early? _I wonder.

The knocking persists. Louder and louder. Whoever it was is clearly wasn't leaving without talking so I reluctantly shift myself from the bed, quickly grabbing my grey sweat-pants. I rush to get them on, stumbling forward clumsily and run down the stairs toward the ever persisting knock.

Fumbling on the brass handle, I turn it to find Haymitch, stood on my doorstep, looking oddly bright and breezy for just after 7 in the morning. For once he doesn't seen drunk. Not even tipsy. He's completely sober and even looks as though he's actually had a wash and shave. Clearly he wasn't up half the night screaming and being tortured in his everlasting nightmares. Maybe there was hope for me yet….

"Peeta." he smiles like a Cheshire cat. Odd Haymitch..very odd.

I yawn, "Uh, Haymitch… Nice to see you. What can I do for you?" I wonder.

"How about we go for a bit of a walk? The usual spot. I fancy catching up. Johanna rang me" he replies, hinting to me with his eyes .

My ears pricked up. Johanna rang? I suddenly feel wide awake. "Wh—"

Haymitch doesn't even give me a chance to reply before he starts to briskly walk over to the opposite side of our homes, and behind the huge oak tree at the beginning of the woods.

If Johanna has rang, then maybe she has news..? I waste no time in grabbing my parka jacket, throwing on a pair of old boots and trudging across the pathways to where Haymitch was stood.

I speak in a low voice, still careful that prying eyes may hear us, "Spill, Haymitch. What's happening?" I ask him urgently.

"Well, Peeta my boy. It's finally happening. Seems Finnick and Johanna are on their way to us this very minute. She wouldn't tell me anything over the phone, other than she's going to be here for the foreseeable future. They should be here in an hour or two." he says, expressionless.

"But—" I start.

Haymitch continues, "I know nothing else yet, my boy. I think it would be wise if you came over to my place for breakfast though, don't you think? Would look less shifty in front of those cameras if you're already at mine and not yours."

"Yes, okay Haymitch." I reply nervously, and turn with him and stroll to the front door of my mentor's home. It's identical to my own, everything about it, except for his front door being a deep red wine colour.

* * *

Haymitch pushes the handle slowly and leads us inside.

"Charlotte!", he shouts, and begins to walk towards the kitchen. "I'm back." I slouch after Haymitch towards the kitchen. The smell of warm, freshly cut bread, that I can only presume has come from my father's bakery, enters my senses, reminding me of my old home and family. I hadn't been to that bakery at all since I returned and I greatly missed the invigorating smells..

"Ah, there you are!" Charlotte, or Mrs Everdeen as I knew her, is Haymitch's housekeeper. I look at her, smiling timidly.

At one time you would have called her beautiful. She has hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. Typical townsfolk features, yet she married a coal miner who apparently had died, and she now resided in the Seam – the poor area of District 12. I hate to think that District 12 is so divided. My mother hates Seam folk, and always shares a few harsh words whenever we see Mrs Everdeen. Dad says that was because he was once in love with Mrs Everdeen, and was meant to marry her, but she ran off with the coal miner, so I reckon that deep down, my mother is jealous of her.

"Good morning, Mr Abernathy, sir." she mumbles quietly, not really noticing either of us.

"Smells good, Charlotte! I've brought young Peeta for breakfast if that's okay. There's always plenty!", he smiles. "Why don't you get yourself a plate, come, and join us?" he says, whilst sitting down at the table and filling his plate with toast, butter and then his glass with orange juice.

She eyes me doubtfully. I look back at her, but she quickly looks down nervously, almost looking frightened of me. I get that most days now. During my first week back in District 12, I tried to go to the town square and visit Delly. But most people just looked at me, wide-eyed and when I tried to smile back, they looked away quickly or grasped their childrens' hands tight. They must think I'm a monster. I guess to them I look like a monster. They were the ones forced to watch 22 other kids die in the arena, even though I only killed one, Cato, they're still scared for me to even be in walking distance of them. Scared I'm going to lash out at their children, like the monstrous beast I was portrayed to be. I can't face going to town anymore.

Charlotte clears her throat, "No thank you, sir. I must get back to my daughters. It's my youngest's birthday today", she announces proudly.

I know her daughters. Well, I only really know one of them. Primrose Everdeen. She is almost identical to her mother, just in a dainty miniature doll form. I've always bought goat's cheese from her, it's the best in the entire District. Plus, she's the most adorable, sweet child I have ever met. She reminds me so much of Leila. Whenever I see her, she always comes to greet me and tells me about her cat, Buttercup, and her sister, who she clearly admires most in the world. Katniss.

I can't tell you how long I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen for.

We've never even spoken a word to each other, but I've known her since she was five. It was the first day of school and she wore this red gingham dress and her dark hair up in plaits and she sang the Mountain Song so sweetly, I could have sworn the birds stopped to listen. I was mesmerised with her and her beauty. I've never told anyone of my infatuation with her. She would never love someone like me. Especially not now. Plus I think she's with the oldest Hawthorne, Gale. He's about two years my elder, and everyone thinks they will get married one day…

"Tell Primrose happy birthday from me!" I smile brightly. Mrs Everdeen looks at me, with the same shocked and suspicious look on her face. I panic. Last thing I need is for her to tell Prim to stop talking to me, she's one of the few people who haven't changed with me. I always give her an extra few coins and some candy when I see her. "Oh, she makes the best goat's cheese in town!", I add quickly and her face relaxes. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I will." she nods to me. "Goodbye, Mr Abernathy sir, Peeta", and she retrieves her coat and bag before exiting the house.

* * *

I've been sat in Haymitch's front room, drawing for an hour. Maybe two. I'm so lost and caught up with myself I barely hear the knocking on the door.

"Haymitch!," I hear Johanna shout. "You better open this door right now or I _swear_I will come in there and you will wish you've never been born!"

I laugh to myself and look towards Haymitch. He's asleep with his head rolled forward off the sofa and slowly drooling. One hand underneath his head the other curled around a knife, ready to strike and stab any intruder threatening him. I'm just about to wake him, but I glance at the knife again. _Maybe not such a good idea Peeta…_

"HAYMITCH!" she screams and beats the door again.. oh Johanna..

I push upwards and make myself toward the door. "Calm down Jo, wait a minute!" I locate Haymitch's keys and unlock the door. There stands a cool and collected Finnick Odair.. and dishevelled Johanna, looking as mad as ever and very annoyed. _Never get yourself on the wrong side of Johanna Mason_, I think to myself.

I smile to her "Hey Jo." and she envelopes me into a hug. How i've missed her and her sarcastic nature so much.

She pulls back, smiling. "Where's Haymitch, Peeta?"

"He's asleep."

A gleam enters her eye and her smile chances to a mischievous smirk as she pushes past me and runs quietly like a mouse towards him, trying not to stir him. I follow her with my eyes.

Suddenly I hear a loud scream.  
Then a grunt.  
Followed by another scream  
Followed by a bang.  
And another bang.  
Then Johanna's hysterical laughing.

"Damn, What the hell, Johanna?" Haymitch grumbles.

He's on the floor, rubbing his head. I can't help but laugh. I hear another laugh beside me, and realize I hadn't even greeted Finnick yet.

This was the first time I have ever met Finnick Odair. Naturally, I know who he is from the television, the Games, from Haymitch and Johanna, and his so called reputation for having a different woman on his arm every night. But never have I met him. I look to him, smiling. "Hey, I'm P—"

"Peeta, I know who you are. No need for the introduction. Feel as though I already know everything about you."

"Yeah. Uh, nice to meet you. I feel the same."

His eyes twinkle. You could see how all women fawned over him. "Yeah, well. Who you see on tv and who I am are completely different people. Why don't we leave those two to catch up a bit? I want to talk to you anyway…"he trails off.

I nod, understanding exactly what he wants, and I follow him out the house and shut the door behind me.

He perches on a series of moss-covered logs and looks up to me. I slouch against the tree, wondering what to say to him.

"Look Peeta, I know Haymitch has probably told you all of this, but you can't get like me. I know this Quarter Quell they are planning is the last thing you want. It's going to be horrific, mate. I can't lie to you. But you listen to me, okay? You **cannot** end up like me, Peeta!" he starts.

"I know you don't know anything about my Games, Peeta. I was 14 when I competed. I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for sponsors;I wasn't the strongest or had a special skill, the Capitol just fell in love with me. Snow knew how much the Capitol had grown to love me. They wanted me for themselves. He wants to keep his Capitol happy. At 14, Snow sold me into prostitution, and I've never been able to escape since. I'm like a puppet and whenever he pulls one of my strings, I either do as he says, or suffer the consequences. "he says bitterly.

Then his face softens, "I've got Annie at home, my girl. She's the only one left who I love. Snow killed all my family. So you promise me now, you will do as Johanna and Haymitch say?"

I nod slowly. "I know this sounds harsh, Peeta, but from what Johanna and Haymitch tell me, doing my job, you wouldn't last five minutes mate. You're just too damn nice! But honestly, it does get better Peeta, you know. Takes a long time, but –"

He's suddenly cut off by the sound of Haymitch throwing open front door and running out towards us. "PEETA! FINNICK!"the urgency strains through his voice.

We scramble to our feet, running towards him.

Looking at Haymitch, I know it's bad.

Whatever he has to say is bad.

His face is as white as a sheet, his eyes look wild.

_What's happened?_ I feel my heart beating faster, harder to the point where I swear it's going to jump right through my chest.

Scrambling through the doorway to the living room. I see Johanna, _frozen_.

Looking up at the television, I hear the unmistakeable Capitol Anthem.

Then I'm staring into the eyes of President Snow...

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffhanger!  
Sorry! I *had* to leave it there simply because I was nearing about 3600 words.**

Thank-you to _everybody_ who has reviewed on previous chapters and followed/favourited me.  
Really means a lot to me and It cheers me up so much reading your amazing reviews.

**Much Love - EffieMockingjay xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Took a bit longer than I anticipated, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I want to say a huge hey to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed!**  
**Your reviews really cheer me up so much. Love how much you seem to love the story! I hope you keep reading!**

**&& of course, to my amazing beta mrslukecastellan, without who, this would probably be a jumbled mess; thank-you!**

**Enjoy everyone** – **EffieMockingjay xoxo **

* * *

"So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time"

**Lyrics from – "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.  
Possibly one of my favourite songs ever...  
I urge you all to listen to it!**

* * *

(Recap from previous chapter)….

His face is as white as a sheet, his eyes look wild.

_What's happened?_ I feel my heart beating faster, harder to the point where I swear it's going to jump right through my chest.

Scrambling through the doorway to the living room. I see Johanna, _frozen_.

Looking up at the television, I hear the unmistakeable Capitol Anthem.

Then I'm staring into the eyes of President Snow...

* * *

I'm panting and my heart feels like it's about to explode. _It's far too early for the Quarter Quell announcement.._I think inwardly. We rarely hear from the Capitol unless an important announcement was to be said.

"Panem!" he begins, expressionless.

The camera cuts to view a large crowd of sobbing Capitol citizens, and then flashes back suddenly to a very solemn looking President Snow.

"I am with great sorrow, to tell you, that our most recent victor, Miss Leila Reid, and her family, were sadly taken from us yesterday, in what appears to be a tragic, tragic accident…"

This cannot be happening.  
It's a dream.  
No, it's a _nightmare_. It _must_ be.  
I feel sick.

"Witnesses of the event have said freak weather conditions such as lightening were seen hitting the vehicle Leila and her family were travelling in, and they crashed into a tree…", he trails off softly in his whispery snake like hissing voice. "We send our condolences to her close family and friends in this tragic and distressing time…"

Another flash to the Capitol audience. They clutch each other. Some silently sobbing, others crying out loud…

I feel physically, mentally, emotionally sick.  
How could she be dead?  
Sweet, beautiful, adorable little Leila.  
The girl who I refused to kill…

A tear's streaming down my cheeks. I get up and run as fast I can. I open the door, throwing it behind me and sprinting across to the old oak tree before I fall to my knees and throw up, panting, heaving.

Why? Why her?

I want… no, I _need _someone to hold me and tell me this isn't happening. That this is another one of my nightmares, and I just need to wake up and everyone will be safe. Sweet Leila will be safe.

But I don't wake. This is reality. This is really happening.

Wiping away the rest of my tears, I look up and see Johanna walking slowly towards me, as though not to frighten me. She envelopes me tight and pulls me up from the floor where I fell.

"Why Jo? Why her? Why now?" I whisper, searching her eyes, looking for answers.

Johanna remains silent, and moves me back to Haymitch's living room.

Haymitch no longer looks like the sober, well-cleaned up man he did this morning. He's clutching his usual bottle of white liquor, taking large gulps of it. His eyes are fixed on the screen, and suddenly flickers towards Johanna and Finnick with a knowing look.

I silently ignore him, and look back towards the television.

My sweet Leila's face is being played along with clips of her from the games. She is really beautiful.

Then they show her body. It looks like she's sleeping softly, clothed in white satin and laid down on a bed of roses. She looks peaceful, but so pale, like all the life has been sucked out of her. It _has_been sucked out of her…

_Why her? Why not me! _I think to myself…

Snow appears back on screen. His blood red suit with a white rose pinned to it stands out shockingly against his pale and heavily wrinkled skin. His overly full lips stretch tightly and he wipes what I can only presume to be a fake tear from his eyes. No one who creates and plays these games can ever feel love or sorrow for anyone.

Especially not Snow.

"I also have another announcement." he starts. "Due to the tragic death of Leila Reid, the Victory Tour of the 74th Hunger Games shall be cancelled."

The Capitol Citizen crowd scream out "Noo!"

"Why?"

Their brightly coloured and stencilled faces scrunch up and they look utterly a thousand times more miserable _now _than after the announcement of Leila's death! The death of a child over a stupid pathetic game, and these sick people sob more for the game than her… it disgusts me.

I still can't get it into my head.  
I'd only spoken to Leila two days ago on the phone. She told me, like a proud sister, of her little brother, Louis, who had finally spoken his first words. She seemed so happy, so _full of life. _A life which no longer existed.

And just when I think it can't get any worse…

Snow continues, "However, we cannot forget about the games. The games that remind us of our past, of the Dark Days, and how as a nation, how Panem has overcome this!" he sternly says.

His beady eyes stare straight to the camera. I feel sick and uncomfortable with his gaze, almost like it's directly onto me, like he's in this very room, shouting his message directly to me…

"The gamemakers and myself have decided to move the 75th Hunger Games forward!" he smirks proudly

"No!"Haymitch furiously whispers, his hand drops his bottle of liquor.

It smashes to the floor, where it smashes to millions of tiny pieces.. I look to him, startled by the doesn't really sink in.

All I can think about it Leila..

Then cheering slowly begins from the previously sobbing crowds. The cameras cut back to them, and they are all shrieking and dancing, with their fake, plastic Capitol smiles etched on their faces…  
No-one would have thought only a minute ago they were sobbing for Leila…

"The Quarter Quell shall be announced, not in three months, but in three days!" Snow proudly announces.

The Capitol Anthem booms out again across the screen.  
Then silence.

For the second time today, I collapse to my knees and sob….

* * *

Finnick is sitting perched on the same moss-covered logs he was sat on earlier in the day. Johanna and a slightly drunken Haymitch lean against the oak tree that overshadowed our homes. We're out of view from any prying eyes and ears, in our usual secret talking spot.

We must have been sitting here for at least an hour. None of us dared to speak.

Finnick was the first to speak, "I knew she was in danger, but…"

I look at him, shocked. "How could you? But—"

"She's my victor. I mean… She _was _my victor. I'm District 4." he flustered, slowly breaking down, tears falling down his cheeks

Johanna, glances toward me, twirling her dark brown hair through her fingers, "What Finnick means to say, Peeta, is that this was no accident. Leila was being blamed for the berries as much as you are now. Haymitch and I think that this was most definitely deliberate."

Haymitch slowly nods, silently agreeing.

"Deliberate? As in, Snow killed her? Like your family, Haymitch?" I asked, shocked. Tears threaten to fall again.

"Yes my boy. Exactly like my family." he answers, slightly slurring his words.

"But why not me? Why her?"

"You were the one who thought of the berries. Not Leila. She, being so young, vulnerable, and desperate to live just went along with your plan. A spectator almost."he grimaced.

"No Peeta, you're the one who Snow blames. It was your idea. You screwed with his game and he doesn't like it. I think he killed Leila and not you, to show you that _he_ is in control. _Absolute control_ and has the power to kill anyone who he pleases. He did this to provoke you, Peeta. He knows how much she meant to you and he's telling you that even though you saved her in the Games, he can kill her easily, and anyone else. He wants to see you suffer the _only _way he can, and that's mentally. Because he can't touch you! He's making you suffer by hurting those closest and making you constantly re-live your nightmares." Haymitch shouts, and takes another gulp of the foul smelling liquor.

I don't know what to say. I wish I could just end everything now. _Seriously, what is the point in living? How many people is he going to hurt just to hurt me?_

"Peeta, you know what you have to do, don't you? He's done this to make sure you cooperate fully." Johanna adds, looking crestfallen.

I know exactly what I have to do. Agree to whatever Snow says and asks. Be like what Finnick said, a _puppet _whose strings he can pull and I must obey. That reminds me…

"The Quarter Quell. He's moved it sooner on purpose, hasn't he? To get everybody to forget the weird circumstances around Leila's death and to send me a message of his control and power!" I say bitterly.

Finnick answers, "Exactly. And you mustn't show on camera or to anyone how much this has affected you, Peeta. If you show too much emotion, Snow is just going to keep pulling on those strings to torture you more."

I nod to him. He's right. Finnick knows better than anyone.

"Umm Jo, I meant to ask you, what did you find out about the Quell?" Haymitch asks curiously, the liquor slowly taking over his mind.

I turn to Johanna, suddenly nervous. With all that's happened, we hadn't had time to talk about anything to do with what Johanna had spied on about the Quarter Quell..

She looks to us in disbelief. "You all honestly want to know about the Quell at a time like this?"

However cruel it sounds, I _need_ to know what's in store for the next three days. I _need _to prepare. This is the next stage of Snow's sadistic torture and I need to be prepared.

"It can't be much worse darlin' ,now can it?" Haymitch suggests. "Just tell us, Jo."

She breathes softly before starting, "As you know, there are to be only female tributes this time. Girls aged from 12 to 18, from all of the Districts..."

"Right… and?" Haymitch shouts, looking disgruntled and on edge.

"Shut up, Haymitch and let me think!" she snaps back viciously.

"Fine! Just hurry up and get on with it, Jo. We're all tense as it is!"

"Right. Female tributes from ages 12 to 18. There will be ten Reaped from each District", she says.

"Wait… TEN from EACH district! But that's.. that's"I think quickly_.. 10 x 12 is_.. "120 tributes! You have to be joking!" I am shocked. There was no _way _there could be that many. No. It was wrong, obscene!

"Dear god, Johanna. You being serious?" Finnick says in disbelief..

"Yes Finnick, I'm being completely serious. It was Snow's idea apparently. They have to find the _*perfect* girl for their lucky victor Peeta…" _she trails off in a fake Capitol accent.

"I believe they are going to quickly dwindle this number down though. They can't have 120 girls fighting in an arena, it's not *ideal*" she laughs sarcastically.

"Do you know how they are doing that ?" I ask shakily.

"Yes. Well, at least I think so… I overheard something about envelopes and tasks. But that's all I know at the moment. I guess we don't have to wait much longer though now. Only 3 more days and we will probably know more" she finishes.

So this is it.

My torture.

And all these girls are going to die for the sake of **me**. It's my fault again. More people dying for **me**…

Everything has become too overwhelming. Leila is dead. The Quell is in 3 days… I run to Johanna and clutch her before sobbing uncontrollably and falling into darkness…

* * *

- **So that was chapter 4. Not what anyone was expecting I don't think! I have a *lot* of surprises for the Quarter Quell.**

Like I said at the beginning, I hope you all listen to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.. I think the song fitted amazingly for this chapter and set the mood…

From Chapter 3, I had a lot of new followers, which was awesome. _Please review!_I love hearing from you guys, especially your ideas etc.!

Next update may take a little longer than usual. My *huge* chemistry assignment is due in on July 31st, and I've been severely neglecting it – oops ! :P

**Hope you enjoyed reading, - Much Love, EffieMockingjay xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone.** **Here's chapter 5.**

**Two songs for this chapter. As the scene changes the song changes.**

***Big thank-you again to my beta, mrslukecastellan, who had been a-mazing..!***

**Hope you all enjoy - and thank-you for the constant support !**

Much Love - **EffieMockingjay**** xoxo**

* * *

"I see my life flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid  
And just when I have thought I lost my way  
You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say…

I promise you, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand"

**Lyrics from ****_"Footprints in the sand_****" by Leona Lewis  
^ Really sad song and video, but perfect for the emotions i'm trying to express. x**

* * *

It was Prim's birthday. It was, as usual, a quiet meal between us and the Hawthorne's.

Gale was completely right about getting Prim the duck egg blue dress, and it was so worth the extra effort we had to go through hunting. You should have seen her face when she tore open the plain brown wrapping paper; her face lit up like it was the best gift she had ever received! It made me so happy, so content to be where I was, celebrating my little sister's birthday.

Days like this make me miss Dad so much. Just to see his face, his smile, and see him laugh. Prim will never know that. She was too young to remember him. At least my mother is slowly coming back to herself from that depression. She even rushed to arrive home from her work duty at Mister Abernathy's house to help set up the small meal of a turkey, a rarity, a lucky catch from myself.

My mother hadn't bought Prim anything, not that I had expected her to do so. Somehow, Gale had managed to buy a tiny cupcake and cookie, and we lit a candle and sang to her.

"Prim,"my mother started. "Peeta Mellark said to wish you happy birthday dear. He was with Mister Abernathy having breakfast. I didn't know you spoke to him dear." she looked at her, curious around the eyes quizzing her.

_Peeta Mellark? The baker's boy from my class?_

I turned to Prim, waiting her answer.

"Well—"

And then, that tormenting tune came onto the television. The Capitol Anthem.

The anthem was over in a flash and my mind was so confused thinking about Peeta Mellark and Prim…

I looked to Hazelle, who was clutching Posy, wide-eyed and shocked. Then to Gale, and Rory, and everyone else. They all wore the same shell-shocked expression.

I turned, listening. The little girl victor was dead. A crash or something.

_Another dead kid… _I thought to myself.

Life isn't fair, but thank god it wasn't Prim. Even the little girl had a look of Prim, the same sweet and petite features.

But that wasn't all. The next hunger games were being moved sooner. My mind was filled with panic and worry and I looked to Gale and quickly to Prim. She was crying. Of course she was crying. Everyone hated the games. Except the Capitol. And with me having to take out tessarae to keep us going, my name was going to be in that goblet a lot more times that a rich merchant girl. Plus this time, Prim's name would be in there. My sweet adorable little Primrose…

I had to do everything to protect her, but as Effie Trinket says in that pathetic Capitol accent, the odds are definitely in her favour. Only once will my little sisters' name be in.

President Snow, then announced that the Quarter Quell would be in three days time. It would be the 75th Hunger Games, and every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell.

Looking back towards my mother, she was naturally looking a lot more worse for wear than the rest of us. Her hands were gripped together so tightly, knuckles white and so bony they could protrude through her skin at any given moment. This would be especially bad for her. I remember her years ago telling me that her friend Maysilee was brutally killed at the 50th Hunger Games, the last Quarter Quell and they had _twice _the amount of tributes.  
_Imagine _that. 48 bloodthirsty tributes, and my poor mother had to watch her friend die.

It was so_ so_ cruel. The Quarter Quells were the cruellest of them all. God knows what would be in store this time. You can never guess with a Quell.

I had to pray that Prim wouldn't get reaped.  
Or myself.

The transmission was over in a flash, and the previous party atmosphere was shattered.

Prim no longer looked like the happy twelve year old who had received the most amazing duck egg blue dress and was celebrating her birthday.  
She looked petrified.  
Absolutely and utterly petrified.

I got up and sat next to her, grasping my arms around her skinny frame and pulling her onto my lap.

"Shush, little duck" I quietly whispered to her, comforting her.

"I _promise_ it won't be you. _I promise._" She buried her face into the crook of my shoulder and I slowly rocked her.

* * *

"Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe"

**Lyrics from ****_"Breathe Me_****" by Sia**

* * *

Three days later, the very same, haunting Capitol Anthem played out to all the districts.

I sit, hunched up next to Gale on a worn red blanket, his arms wrapped around me, whispering sweet calming words to me

"Katniss!" he shakes me softly.

I look to meet his eyes. I feel petrified.

"What's wrong Gale?"

"Your trembling." He whispers, pulling me closer so my legs are across his lap, my head on his chest. I hate to admit it, but I like it here. I feel safe and warm. With my other hand free, I grasp Prim's tiny palm. She's looking eyes wide, panting almost at the face of President Snow.

My throat tightens with repulsion as he takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy, dressed in a white suit holding a wooden box. He speaks to remind us all of the Dark Days, from which the Hunger Games were born, and then of the Quarter Quell, it's purpose to be a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

_How can they get any more glorified?_ I think to myself. _They are killing innocent little kids as it is. What's going to be next?_

President Snow goes on to tell us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells…

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it"

_Imagine the whole of District 12 turning on Prim and forcing her in.. They couldn't do they to her. Surely if we had the twenty-fifth Quarter Quell, she would be safe. No-one would hurt her willingly. Neither myself. Too many people rely on my hunting…_

"On the fiftieth anniversary", the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes".

_This was the one my mother spoke of. With her friend Maysilee. 48 tributes.._

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell", says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding the box as he grips and opens the lid. There are hundreds of tiny yellow envelopes.

President Snow runs his shrivelled finger along them before stopping in the centre and pulling one out. He opens it and without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that women and children are and always have been the weakest in society, and must submit to the male sex, I announce that ten female tributes, aged twelve to eighteen shall be reaped from every district and will, through a series of tasks, be constantly reminded of the sufferings and misfortunes of the female sex."

My mother gives a faint shriek and Prim clutches my hand pain etched on her sweet face, it's too much..

What did that mean? Only girls and ten of from district twelve... This is torture. Complete and utter torture. Prim has five times more of a chance now and I can't bare to think of her so innocent and sweet being forced into that arena...She wouldn't last five minutes...

_Don't cry Katniss, don't do it!,_ I tell myself...  
I _can't_cry, if I do, it will only make Prim worse…

I look to Gale. His face screwed in pain and puzzlement. He looks so confused as he meets my eyes, panic stricken.

Next thing I know, Gale cups either side of my face softly and kisses me slowly on the corner of my mouth, before pulling away. I open my mouth, about to protest.

_What on earth is he doing? How dare he! _I think.

He puts his fingers to my lips, stopping me protesting and brings me back close to him again, clutching me so hard like he will never let me go.

"It'll be alright Katniss." he whispers softly in my ear, desperately trying to comfort me.

It's no use. With five times as many tributes, that's 10 tributes from district 12 alone. That makes me even more likely to be picked, plus its female tributes only. _Prim should still be safe_, I hope.

As for me, well… the odds are **definitely ****_not _**in my favour.

* * *

**That's chapter 5.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**

**IMDb Catching Fire rumours are saying it's _Sam Claflin _****playing Finnick - so do you guys think this is ****_true_**** and if so, if its a ****good choice****?  
I would have preferred someone like Armie Hammer *swoons*. Haha...  
I'm interested to hear who you guys wanted?!**

I'm super happy about Jena Malone, as she is exactly how I pictured Johanna. I just hope she has a lively sarcastic nature now! :P

**ALSO - Thanks to everyone who asked about my ****_chemistry assignment_**** – I finished it and submitted it, but I doubt very much that I've passed it :) It was super hard.**

**Please R&R! Love reading them so much!**

**Much Love – ****EffieMockingjay**** x**


End file.
